


Living Well is the Best Revenge

by Esmethewitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hux quits the First Order, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Present Tense, Short One Shot, offscreen villain death, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmethewitch/pseuds/Esmethewitch
Summary: With all the talk about possible Bendemption, I’d like to discuss a second possibility: Hux Redemption Lite.What if Hux was so DONE with Kylo, the First Order, none of his hard work getting recognized, and being replaced by someone with a made-up rank (cough cough Allegiant General Pryde) that he just quit one day and started helping out the Resistance to settle all the personal vendettas he had with Kylo and his ex-coworkers?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Living Well is the Best Revenge

Everyone was suspicious at first. After all, he blew up five planets. This could just be a scheme to gain their trust and betray them. But time after time, his intelligence checks out. He terrifies everyone into keeping stuff organized. He volunteers with the Orphaned Porgs Shelter on his time off.

One day, Poe runs into him as he is fixing up one of their shielding devices.

“Wow, Hugs, I guess people really can change,” Poe says. “I never thought you’d be helping us.” He eyes the former General who now has a new look: comfy, baggy clothes, bunny slippers that he wears when inside, and a thermos of cocoa beside him. A couple of baby porgs sleep in his hat. Without the uniform, sleep deprivation, and copious amounts of hair gel, he looks like a completely different person.

Hux looks up at him, and there is the same old gleam of rage. “No, Dameron, I did not change. I simply decided to get my revenge in a more satisfying form, after all these years.” He finishes the repair job with a quiet “Hah, break _this,_ Ren.” Then the baby porgs start to call out for food, their eyes still shut but mouths open wider than black holes. He gently lifts the impromptu little nest into his lap, squirting prepared formula into their mouths with a syringe. They coo to him, and happily fall asleep on their bellies once they’ve drank their fill.

Hux strokes their downy fluff with a pair of trembling fingers. “Suck it, Father,” he mutters once Poe is out of earshot. “You told me compassion for useless creatures was for the weak. Well, you’re dead, aren’t you. Phasma’s little friend turned you into goo. And now I’m here, where I can wear pyjamas all day if I want to, shirts with collars that don’t feel like nooses, and shoes that don’t chafe. You can’t stop me.”

He cradles the nest to his chest and stares out the viewport, thinking of the ships of stuffy old officers who called him a sniveling bastard who only advanced to his post by sheer luck and nepotism to his face. They were all dead now, too. He’d brushed off Organa’s pleas of “you don’t need to be here for this, I know this is a lot…”, and watched as a dreadnought that he knew for a fact contained Pryde, Canady, and Peavey exploded in a beautiful red bloom of flame. Revenge was costly, but a long time coming and oh so sweet.

And this was only the beginning. He couldn’t wait to see Kylo Ren’s reaction to seeing him alive and well, standing behind his mother.


End file.
